


Until Tomorrow

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blow Jobs, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Harry Potter, F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Hurt No Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Pining Severus Snape, Post-Canon, Rape/Non-con Elements, SEXUAL ASSAULT IS NOT OKAY, Severus Snape-centric, Sex Dream, Unrequited Love, Unrequited Lust, handjobs, no matter how many feels, sleeping, somniphilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:02:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25812508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Severus just wanted to please him.With as much confidence as he has, Severus slowly opened the door leading to Harry Potters sleeping chambers.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57
Collections: Anonymous





	Until Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> TW : Somnophilia

Severus stalked down the corridor, knowing that what he was about to do was in all ways wrong. But can he be faulted? The first person to show him kindness and compassion-- the first person to _care_ , was just down the hallway sleeping soundly. 

Severus just wanted to please him. 

With as much confidence as he has, Severus slowly opened the door leading to Harry Potters sleeping chambers. 

_I’m doing us both a favor, I’m sure he’ll appreciate this when he wakes up content and ready for the day_. Or, at least, that is what Severus was trying to convince himself. 

Creeping up next to Harrys bed, Severus looked at the beauty in front of him. Reaching out wanting to touch, pleasure, _own_ -

Severus yanked his arm back, stumbling back a few steps.

“No” he whispered to himself, holding his arm against his chest in an attempt of restraint. 

He chuckled self-depreciatingly. What is one touch going to do? He came here with intentions to do much worse after all. 

Reaching out once more, Severus caressed Harrys face, brushing his thumb over his plush lips. He moved his hand to his closed eyelids. 

“Beautiful, absolutely magnificent” Severus murmured, unable to stop himself. 

How he longed to see those beautiful eyes, the eyes that had captivated him from the very start, how he longed for those eyes to stare at him with love and adoration.

His own eyes burned with unshed tears. 

_No_ , he thought, _I’m not good enough for so much of a glance._

With that thought in mid, Severus quickly put Harry under a sleeping charm.

_That should do it,_ Severus thought.

He then proceeded to pull the blankets down Harry's body. 

Trailing his eyes down from Harrys face, to his chest, to his trousers, Severus’s breath hitched. He knew what laid under the garments, oh, how he knew.

Leaning down, Severus Snape lovingly pressed a kiss to the flaccid covered privates that belonged to the Boy-That-Lived.

Severus sighed, leaning back up to stare at the ceiling. 

_What am I doing?_ The same though crossed his mind every time he committed this wretched act.

By no means was Severus a religious person, but he knew that if there was a hell— there would be a special torture chamber reserved just for him. 

Looking back down to his savior of the wizarding world, _his savior_ , Severus brought his hands down to rest just above Harrys hips.

Massaging his thumbs lightly into the skin, Severus brought his face down once more to nuzzle his face against Harrys upper thigh.

Leaning up to align his face with the tops of Harrys sleeping trousers, Severus started to gently pull down the article of clothing. 

Slowly moving his way down Harrys body, Severus pulled the trousers over his feet and onto the floor. Moving his face back up, he gasped and flinched away from Harrys body.

Heat crawled up his face, _Why had I not noticed that Harry had decided to sleep with no briefs on tonight?_ Severus had usually prepared himself before pulling Harrys briefs down, and this new development came as a surprise. 

_No matter._

Severus steeled his resolve and moved his face back down to hover over the exposed appendage.

Moving his face to catch a whiff of the heady scent emitting from Harrys groin, Severus moaned quietly, his dick hardening in an instance. 

_He smells heavenly_. Severus was damn near salivating over Harrys cock. 

He was so focused on his task, that when he saw clear liquid drop right next to said cock, he noticed immediately.

Severus blushed— _how the hell had he not noticed he was drooling?_

Hesitantly, he moved his hand up to wipe away the fluids.

_Oh_ , he wondered, _I’m shaking._ Looking at his hand there was no mistake that he was trembling. 

Here he was, in front of the man he loved and adored, shaking and drooling— like he was no better than those deprived idiots that called themselves Harry Potter fans. 

Severus’s face contorted into a scowl, _They could never have him, Harry belonged to him, Just like he belonged to Harry._

  
  
  


_But Harry didn’t,_ a torturous part of his brain whispered to him, _Harry didn’t belong to him. No matter how much he wished, Harry would never belong to him as he had belonged to Harry._

_But look where he is now,_ Severus thought, smiling smugly, _I’m going to be the one pleasuring him, I’m the one that see’s him every day, I’m the one he talks to, and they… they are just simpering fools who could never hold Harrys attentions like I do._

With this thought in mind, Severus leaned down, nosing at Harrys cock. 

He stuck his tongue out, tentatively giving kitten licks to the head. He ran his tongue lower, set on making Harry as hard and he can be.

Putting his mouth around the head of Harrys cock, Severus sucked, moaning happily when he tasted the salty burst of flavor that came from Harrys precum.

He leaned back, admiring how hard and wet Harrys cock had begun to look. 

_Well_ , Severus thought, _I don’t think he would appreciate me making him wait._

Diving back in, Severus engulfed Harrys cock whole, already having had trained his throat for Harry so that he doesn’t gag. _What use am I if I can’t even pleasure Harry properly, of course._

Bobbing his head, Severus smiled a bit, amused. 

_A moment ago I was trembling like a fool because of a bit of spit, and now I am drenching my love in my fluids._ Blushing a little at his crude thoughts, Severus continued to pleasure Harry. 

Running his tongue over one of Harrys particularly sensitives veins, Severus startled when he heard Harry moan something out. 

Feeling encouraged, Severus started sucking in vigor, bobbing his head faster and taking Harry even deeper. Straining his ears in order to hear what was being moaned. 

“M-Merlin, Ginny… s-so good” Harry moaned. 

Severus stilled. _Ginny? Harry is thinking about that red headed harlot? That bitch who can’t keep her legs closed for the life of her. The slut that has slept with half of her Hogwarts class? Ginny?_ He thought incredulously.

Severus seethed; Harry deserved someone better that Weasley someone like- 

_ Like whom Severus, someone like you? The ugly dungeon bat that hates all forms of life? The greasy Death Eater git?  _

With his mouth still full with cock, tears stung at Severus’s eyes.

_What am I doing?_ Severus asked himself once more. **_What am I doing?_**

Pulling off of Harrys cock, Severus looked away, ashamed at what he had just done. 

_ I want to leave, but I shouldn’t leave Harry aching with want; I couldn’t be so cruel to my love.  _

Looking back at the debauched man with admiration and guilt, he quickly located his cock. Bringing his hand down, Severus grasped Harrys cock and looked away. Fisting his had up and down Harrys shaft, Severus worked Harrys cock. The slick sound of skin rubbing against skin permeated the room. 

_Harrys skin against my skin._ Severus moaned in guilt and lust, bringing his other hand to put pressure against his own cock. 

Rocking against his own hand at the pace of his fisting of Harrys cock, Severus moaned, if he imagined enough it was almost like they were giving each other- 

“Fuck, Ginny, p-please” Harry moaned louder.

Severus quickly shut down his train of thoughts, _he was doing this for Harry not for himself,_ he reminded himself. 

Harry was now thrusting his hips up to meet Severus’s own hand, and he knew that Harry was close. 

Unable to resist, Severus looked back down to Harry, watching his face contort in pleasure. His eyebrows pinched together, his mouth drawn into a puckered 'o' shape, and just the barest hint of his viridescent eyes available for Severus to look into. 

Severus moaned, his orgasm bursting through him in time with Harrys. 

Severus slumped down, panting from the force of his orgasm. He sat still for a moment, catching his breath. 

_What am I doing?_ He thought again. 

Heaving a sigh, Severus got up and, refusing to look back at Harry, gathered up a washcloth. 

Leaning down with hesitance, Severus started cleaning Harrys privates with reverence, making sure to be careful with his sensitive cock. 

Finishing with the clean-up, Severus gathered Harrys sleep trousers and gently put them back on Harrys body. 

Pulling the covers back up to cover Harry, he walked to the door. 

Risking a look back, Severus smiled. _Harry looks so relaxed, his job was complete, and Harry was sated._

With tears in his eyes and his trousers quickly cooling with his release, Severus looked at the sleeping male and with reverence uttered out the same words he had repeated every night. 

“Until tomorrow, my love.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Yet another repost. I kinda have a thing for Soft Sev in pain~ Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
